A Raposa Vaizard
by Zankuho
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto era muitas coisas. Reforço Absoluto das Almas. Ex-ninja. Ex-sábio dos sapos. O Raio de esperança da Soul Society. Um dos fundadores da Seireitei. Mas agora, exilado com um grupo de pessoas que foram culpadas injustamente, Uzumaki Naruto é um Vaizard. E ele fará de tudo para que seus amigos estejam salvos, mesmo que tenha que enfrentar o próprio mundo.


**YOOOO!**

**Kastagear colocando sua primeira fic séria por aqui! Sim, eu sou do Brasil! Sim, eu falo português! Sim, eu devo ser o único Brasileiro aqui que já fez uma fic crossover de NarutoxBleach! UHEUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE**

**Mas enfim, aproveitem e leiam as notas finais.**

**Capítulo 1: A Raposa Vaizard**

_**Gotejamento...**_

Tudo que ele podia ouvir era o som distante de pequenas gotas caindo em direção a uma pequena poça de agua em um ritmo lento, como se algum cano estivesse ficando enferrujado e assim permitindo o composto liquido a sair.

_**Gotejamento...**_

Mas ele sabia que esta não era a sua situação atual. Não, ele tinha a vaga ideia de ondo provavelmente estava, um local onde muitas vezes se viu dentro quando enfrentava inimigos de proporções tão grandes que muitas pessoas duvidariam que ele realmente conseguisse sair vivo. Às vezes ele também pensava nesta mesma linha de raciocínio, um no qual ele temia e muitas vezes aceitava um destino de morte que o esperava.

_**Gotejamento...**_

Não, ele não poderia pensar nisto. Ele tinha pessoas importantes para ele proteger, pessoas que o aceitaram como ele é mesmo ao contar seu passado tenebroso e escuro. Espancamentos, tentativas de morte, envenenamento, crucificação, membros quebrados, partes do corpo arrancadas e muitas outras situações onde em sua infância ele se viu a um fio da morte. Era uma enorme lista. Um ódio que seu próprio povo tinha contra ele quando nem mesmo o alvo de tal emoção sabia.

Com o passar dos anos aprendeu a se proteger, roubar, enganar e muitas vezes ser paranoico ao seu entorno.

_**Gotejamento...**_

Sim, ele realmente sabia agora onde realmente ele se encontrava, naquele lugar úmido e esquecido, sem contanto com os raios solares.

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, revelando ao mundo os orbes cerúleos como o mar e o céu que rodeavam o mundo.

O couro cabeludo loiro brilhante e espetado selvagemente no topo de sua cabeça.

Os três riscos em sua bochecha que se parecia com bigodes de um felino, marcas de nascença mesmo depois de sua passagem para o outro lado.

Uma estrutura corpórea de um garoto de 17 anos de idade, a mesma idade que ele lembrava-se muito bem.

Ele arriscou um olhar ao seu entorno somente para perceber que ele estava de volta ao esgoto.

A paisagem mental dele que há muito tempo não via mais, desde o dia em que a criatura enorme que balançava suas nove caudas havia se sacrificado para acabar com uma guerra entre uma aliança formada pelas maiores potencias que ele conhecia contra dois homens cujo em suas mãos detinham o poder de uma temível criatura presa na superfície da lua.

Juubi.

_**Gotejamento...**_

A gaiola que uma vez serviu para conter a raposa de nove caudas, chamada pelo mundo onde viveu de Kyuubi, mas para ele tal ser tinha um nome, um que o loiro nunca iria esquecer que estava gravando nas paredes de sua mente com um memorial.

Kurama, seu companheiro bijuu.

Que agora estava em algum lugar fora de sua mente, fora da existência, fora de qualquer mundo que o jovem loiro conhecia..

_**Gotejamento...**_

Dando passos lentos e firmes em direção a enorme jaula, o loiro lembrava-se de sua vida passada a cada centímetro que se aproximava das gigantescas barras avermelhadas.

O dia em que ele aprendeu sobre o **Kage Bushin **(Clone das Sombras), que foi no mesmo dia em que se tornou Gennin.

O dia em que ele aprendeu de um sábio o movimento em que ele trabalhou com somente esforço e determinação, o **Rasengan** (Esfera Espiral).

O dia em que ele lutava com todas as suas forças para parar seu melhor amigo de trilhar um caminho de escuridão, mas que resultou em sua derrotar.

O dia em que ele soube que um de seus companheiros morreu, um ninja que era professor do Time 10, o mesmo dia em que o loiro havia aperfeiçoada seu Rasengan para o **Rasenshuriken **( Shuriken Espiral).

O dia em que ele teve a noticia que seu sensei, um homem que ele havia visto como sua segunda figura de avô que mais tarde veio saber que era seu padrinho, havia morrido pelas mãos de seu ex-aluno, naquele momento ele estendeu a mão para o sapo ancião para aprender o **Sennin Modo** (Modo Sábio).

O dia em que ele dominou a energia de seu inquilino, também havia conhecido sua mãe que o contou sua história, no mesmo dia ele soube que lá fora da ilha em que treinava com seu companheiro Jinchuuriki, estava ocorrendo uma guerra, uma guerra em que ele era o prêmio para um homem e seu plano malévolo.

O dia em que ele conseguiu derrotar Uchiha Madara e parar seu plano de uma ilusão infinita, lembrando-o de como foi saldado pelos ninjas que sobreviverem a grande guerra.

Mas então chegou aquele momento onde tudo parou.

O terrível dia onde ele testemunhou todos os seus próprios amigos, as pessoas que ele lutou e quase morreu para proteger se voltarem contra ele.

Foi então que ele teve o vislumbre de quem liderava aquela multidão enfurecida.

Uchiha Sasuke junto com Haruno Sakura.

Foi o dia em que ele havia morrido em mãos de seus próprios companheiros por puro capricho do ultimo Uchiha, era como se aquela época de volta aos doze anos quando toda a vila o saudava como um Deus entre mortais, um ar arrogante que faria você se pergunta se existia alguém como ele.

- **Você finalmente apareceu aqui é? Eu vejo que ainda este lugar lhe trás velhas lembranças, como se era de imaginar, por que você somente me permitir controlar seu corpo logo, Rei?**

_**Gotejamento...**_

O loiro parou os movimentos das pernas e se virou para o dono da sua voz.

Ele era a copia exata de si mesmo somente se não fosse o fato que seu tom de pele era um pálido em vez do bronzeado do loiro, os cabelos que deveriam ser um amarelo brilhante agora tinha uma coloração branca assim como sua pele, os olhos azuis eram agora um amarelado doentio com um mar negro que o cercava.

Suas roupas shinigami padrão negra eram substituídas por um branco e uma fita negra envolta da cintura. Podia-se ver um pano negro em sua costa que se assemelhava um cabo.

- Eu vim aqui para te espancar seriamente, Oturan. – Respondeu o loiro em um tom de voz sério, um que ele sempre usava em momentos como aquele.

Quando ele estava em uma luta decisiva.

- **Eh? Você realmente acha isso, Grande Rei? Ou poderia chama-lo de Uzumaki Naruto?** – Zombou a voz distorcida de seu próprio oco interior.

Sim. Esse era seu nome, Uzumaki Naruto. Gennin da folha, Sábio dos sapos, ex-jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Yoko, filho de Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina, reencarnação de Ashura, detentor da salvação da humanidade e agora um shinigami em exilio junto com outras pessoas.

Naruto moveu sua mão direita para o cabo de seu enorme cutelo, podia sentir a sensação do pano envolta do metal de sua espada, duro e frio, mas também confortável e macio por causa do pano. Em um único movimento o Uzumaki retirou a lâmina de sua costa, erguendo-a para o seu oco interior vislumbrar de seu poder que agora vazava por cada poro de seu corpo.

Zangetsu.

A espada que muitos achavam estranha pelo simples motivo de sua aparência e também por que ela sempre ficava em seu modo shikai, mesmo na época em que ele era somente um membro de uma divisão – a qual ele teria rido se não fosse o momento tenso -.

O oco interior, Oturan, gargalhou diante ao movimento do seu outro eu, então ele mesmo retirou sua zanpakutou revelando ser Zangetsu em cores invertidas da original.

- **Você realmente acha que vai vencer? Há! Rei ingênuo! Você e seus ideais tão ingênuos que o arrastou para cá! No exilio eterno junto dessas pessoas que você chama de família! **– Disse Oturan apontando Zangetsu em direção a Naruto.

O Uzumaki loiro continuou com seu olhar sério e também apontou sua espada pra Oturan, der repente os orbes safiras em seu interior queimaram em uma determinação inabalável, algo que ele tinha orgulho de ter herdado de sua antiga casa.

- Cale a boca e lute! Hoje nós decidiremos quem vai tomar posse do nosso corpo! – Gritou Naruto quando ele investiu contra Oturan, o mesmo sorriu e avançou também.

Os metais se chocaram fazendo com que a agua debaixo de seus pés voassem em todas as direções possíveis com uma ferocidade sem precedentes.

Hoje Uzumaki Naruto estaria usando toda sua determinação para vencer seu lado obscuro, tudo isso para poder proteger as pessoas que ele considera naquele momento sua família.

Seus olhos se abriram vagarosamente fitando o teto cinza que muitas vezes já observou ao passar dos longos anos em que ele e os outros foram exilados da Seireitei, julgados e condenados por algo que ele não tinha o controle e muito menos saberiam que aquilo iria acontecer.

Muitas vezes o loiro se culpava por não ter conseguido parar o maldito traidor de transforma seus amigos em Hollows, mas agora havia muita coisa para fazer em vez de se alto-desprezar em um canto qualquer.

Ele tinha que treinar e se preparar para o momento em que Uzumaki Naruto estava esperando.

Acabar com a existência de Sousuke Aizen, o responsável por tudo aquilo.

Não somente ele estava esperando, também havia os outros, os recém-nomeados Vaizards, um exercito mascarado, os híbridos de oco-shinigami.

Naruto tentou levantar-se para somente sentir um peso em seu tronco, o loiro fechou os olhos segurando um pequeno gemido grogue pelas horas de sono. Ele olha para baixo vendo um tufo verde dormindo calmamente encima de sua barriga.

- Oi, Kuna. Acorde. – Sussurrou o jovem loiro para a jovem de cabelo verde que dormia pacificamente sobre ele, seria quase preocupante para Uzumaki Naruto se não fosse o fato que certa alguém ainda não apareceu (para seu grande alivio).

Mashiro Kuna, tenente de Kensei Muruguma capitão do nono esquadrão da seireitei antes da hollowficação teve inicio e suas vidas foram mudadas para sempre. Kuna em seu todo tinha exatamente 190 anos com a aparência de uma garota de 19, uma personalidade bem borbulhante e descontraída o que muito se assemelhava a Naruto em seus dias quando vivo, uma altura total de 1,53 cm (algo como 5"0") , um corpo atlético e de etnia caucasiana. Sempre vestindo seu macacão branco, luvas e botas laranja e lenço enrolado ao pescoço da mesma cor, tendo algo semelhante a um óculo em sua cabeça verde.

- Moh~~! Naruto-kun, mais cinco minutos. – Gemeu Kuna em um sussurro enquanto se aconchegava mais perto do loiro Vaizard.

Naruto riu com tais palavras, mas realmente eles precisavam sair da cama (e para Naruto saber como ela conseguiu entrar em seu quarto pela milionésima centésima octogésima quarta vez).

- Certo, se não fazer por bem então faremos por mal! – Disse ele enquanto enrolou os braços firmes.

Mushiro Kuna só pode engolir em seco para o que aconteceria a seguir.

O som de um banque podia ser ouvido no piso superior enquanto os outros ocupantes se deleitavam do desjejum.

- É mais um dia normal para nós. – Comentou o homem de cabe loiro médio solto, olhos acastanhados e medindo 1,76 cm.

Hikaro Shinji sempre achara divertidas tais manhãs mesmo que já havia se passado mais de 100 anos após seu exilio, escusado seria dizer que se não fosse por Uzumaki Naruto que também foi chamado um dia de Zettai Kyöka tamashï (Reforço da alma absoluta) eles nunca ser teriam conseguido viver após sua hollowficação. O loiro por nunca ter entrando em alguma divisão, algo que o próprio Yamamoto o Soutaichou do Soul Society aprovou, fora o primeiro shinigami a não fazer parte da sociedade, mas suas ordens eram de reforço para qualquer grupo de deuses da morte que estiverem em problemas e quando Uzumaki Naruto voltava com todos salvos e uma missão completa ele acabou ganhado tal nome.

- Mesmo ele fazendo aquele quarto tão restrito que até mesmo Yamamoto com sua Zanpakutou teria problemas para entrar, Kuna ainda consegue entrar. – Disse Aikawa Love enquanto aproveitava seu desjejum pacificamente, ignorando o som de banques seguidos vindo do piso acima de sua cabeça.

Aikawa Love, ex-capitão da sétima divisão da Soul Society. Alto com olhos castanhos com um cabelo preto grosso espetado – que se assemelha a uma estrela do mar – que acrescenta ainda mais sua altura acima da média (1,89 cm) e a todo momento ostenta óculos de sol.

- Eu me pergunto quando ele vai conseguir descobrir... – Comentou Röjürö sem tirar os olhos de seu violão enquanto permanecia sentado em um sofá próximo.

Ötoribashi Röjürö, ex-capitão da terceira divisão. Rose tem olhos roxos, ondulados, cabelo longo loiro e uma expressão perpetuamente entediada, o mesmo tem uma altura cerca de 1,87 cm.

- Não acho que Naruto-san conseguira parar as invasões de Kuna em seu quarto. – Falou o único individuo ali mais alto que os demais, medindo cerca de 2,75 cm.

Ushöda Hachigen, ex-tenete do Kido Corps. Hachi tem olhos dourados, um bigode cor de rosa e cabelos também rosa com um design cross-osso preto no centro.

- Naruto pode fazer bilhões até mesmo trilhões de esquemas, mas nem que mesmo que o próprio Aizen venha aqui e faça um bolo pra gente ele vai conseguir impedir aquela cabeça verde irritante! – Exclamou o homem de cabelo branco curto.

Muguruma Kensei, ex-capitão da nona divisão. Kensei é um homem alto chegando aos 1,79 cm, musculoso com características nítidas, cabelo curto branco/prateado e olhos castanhos.

Não muito longe da conversa dos quatro homens Vaizards, uma jovem mulher observava calmamente a interação entre eles para depois voltar para sua leitura de um livro de capa laranja. Yadömaru Lisa, ex-tenente da oitava divisão tinha os pensamentos longe de seu livro e muito menos da conversa matinal entre Shinji, Kensei e Love. Lisa tem os olhos azul-turquesa atrás do óculos oval avermelhado fitava o piso superior, o cabelo negro tinha uma franja em seu rosto que chegava ao cumprimento de seu nariz.

Sua linha de pensamento voltava para o loiro que tinha ganhando seu enorme interesse muito antes do exilio. O comportamento do Uzumaki a intrigava há anos, um jovem gentil, preocupado e divertido para seus amigos o qual os chamou de _preciosas pessoas_ que por outro lado era também um guerreiro experiente em campo de batalha, movimentos que se podiam achar perfeitos em comparação a outros shinigamis, um poder que supera muito além do próprio Yamamoto.

Sim, Lisa tinha sua presa, chamado Uzumaki Naruto, o mesmo jovem que descia as escadas lentamente dando a ex-tenente a oportunidade de examina-lo melhor.

Cabelos loiros arrepiados selvagemente, olhos azuis como o céu e o mar tão brilhantes quanto uma preciosa safira, estatura de 1,87 cm alguém bastante alto para um adolescente, vestia uma camisa branca comum, mas que não escondia muito o torso e os braços trabalhados anos a fio (o que muito Lisa havia sonhado), calças pretas estilo militar semelhante ao de Kensei e sapatos laranja.

- Yo! – Saudou o Uzumaki para os companheiros Vaizard tenho ganhado acenos em respostas.

Naruto deu um passo a frente para se aproximar da mesa e comer seu café da manha, mas aparentemente seu objetivo estava para ser impedido por um chute em contanto com seu rosto o enviando para a parede mais próxima bruscamente.

"_O que diabo eu fiz dessa vez?!" _– Pensou Naruto enquanto seu corpo se desgrudava da pequena cratera que se formara de seu lançamento.

Sarugaki Hiyori estava de péssimo humor como o de costume, mas para o poucos que a conhecia e aguentava suas investidas agressivas, a garota curta de 1,33 cm, olhos castanhos, cabelo loiro curto preso em traças espetadas com a franja cortada em conjunto por três clipes, sabiam do porque do repentino ataque contra o Uzumaki.

Muitos não tentavam pisar neste terreno, mas em seus pensamentos ela claro o do porque do ataque. Hiyori livremente e de bom grado expressa sua opinião sobre o fato que Kuna sempre conseguira entrar e dormir junto do loiro brilhante, o que também é chamado de uma palavra simples: Ciúme.

Ela nunca era respeitosa para com os outros Vaizards, mas Naruto sempre seria um caso especial e raro quando não o chamava de _Idiota_ como Shinji. A ex-tenente da decima segunda divisão tinha um profundo respeito pelo shinigami de suporte, tanto em controlar seu oco interior como sendo o único a chama-la de...

- Ei Hiyori-chan, por quê? O que eu fiz agora?

Sim, ele era o único a chama-la assim. Talvez o único que tinha alguma coragem ou o único idiota o suficiente.

- O que diabo Kuna esta fazendo em seu quarto! – Na verdade ela já sabia do porque (que m não sabia) do porque a ex-tenente de Kensei sempre entrava no quarto do loiro.

- Oi! Ela entrou de novo sem eu ver na calada da noite! Como eu ia saber?! – Retrucou Naruto enquanto erguia-se do chão e tirava o excesso de pó das roupas.

Sarugaki ignorou as explicações de Naruto e saiu bufando da sala, causando a todos, uma gota de suor cair do rosto.

O Shinigami de cabelo loiro tomou sua direção para fora do velho galpão, ganhando olhares estranhos dos companheiros Vaizards, um dos mais intensos seria de Lisa que em sua mente perguntava-se aonde o garoto iria.

- Ei! Naruto, onde está Kuna? – Perguntou Kensei ao loiro que parou em frente a o portão do galpão.

Tudo ficou em silêncio, por breves cinco segundos até que o Uzumaki pudesse formular uma resposta precisa.

- Acho melhor Hachi ir ao meu quarto, por que parece que Kuna esta um pouco _enrolada_.

E assim Uzumaki Naruto deixou o galpão dos Vaizards.

Escusado era dizer que minutos depois quando Hachigen fez o que Naruto sugeriu ele se deparou com uma ex-tenente de cabelo verde amarrada dos pés a cabeça no teto.

Parecia ser um dia normal novamente para o loiro enquanto andava pelas ruas de Karakura Town, uma cidade que ele poderia apostar que conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Prédios altos, carros passando rapidamente, pessoas caminhando pelas calçadas pensando em sua vida normal ou no que comer no jantar, estabelecimentos expondo suas mercadorias para aquelas que tinham pegado seu interesse.

Nada mudou realmente nos últimos cinquenta ou setenta anos.

Uzumaki Naruto AKA Reforço Absoluto das Almas tinha sua trilha já determinada.

Para a loja do cientista shinigami louco que os salvou e o tirou da Soul Sociey, Urahara Kisuke.

Enquanto caminhava calmamente o seus pensamentos se voltaram para os últimos anos. Todos os Vaizards treinavam intensamente para quando chegar a hora, um dia eles enfrentarem Aizen, o grande manipulador por de trás das cortinas, ele poderia estar muito bem agora mesmo manipulando os outros shinigamis ao seu favor, ainda mais de Soi-fon, uma grande mulher que ele havia conhecido em sua época que era aprendiz de Yoruichi, muito provavelmente agora ela estaria pensando em vários jeitos de matar tanto ele quanto a Deusa Flash.

"_Merda cara, mesmo depois da minha morte, minha vida continua tão complicada?"_ – Resmungou o loiro para si mesmo coçando a nuca de sua cabeça.

Não muito tempo se passou para ele chegar a seu destino, uma pequena loja normal, uma grande fachada para um cientista shinigami. Mas o que chamou atenção do loiro Uzumaki fora a pequena garota que varria a frente do estabelecimento, cabelo negro e longo preso e duas tranças, um blush eterno em suas duas bochechas e um olhar melancólico.

- Yo! Ururu-chan! – Gritou Naruto tomando a atenção da pequena garota.

Ururu Tsumugiya sempre fora uma pessoa quieta e tímida, algo normal para com outras pessoas, mas perto de Uzumaki Naruto os sintomas pioravam a ponto dela se embaralhar em suas palavras e ter um rubor que faria Hinata sentir orgulho. Por que você pergunta? Pelo simples fato que Ururu sempre foi uma pessoa sensitiva, ela reage à presença de ocos nas quais foram de muito incomodo durante sua curta vida, para ela parecia ontem quando ela quase fora atacada por um bando enorme de Hollow que aparecem misteriosamente e quase fora realmente morrer se não fosse pelo fato que Naruto a salvara. Ela poderia ter uma aparência de criança, mas sua mente era muito mais madura que aparentava _muito mais madura._

Muitos chamariam isso de complexo de heroísmo.

- O-Olá Uzumaki-san. – Saudou a garota parando de varrer a frente da loja.

O Uzumaki franziu a testa fazendo há Tsumugiya um pouco nervosa.

- Ururu-chan, eu já não disse para me chamar de Naruto? – Disse o Vaizard loiro esfregando a cabeça da garota fazendo o blush dela ainda maior.

- Me desculpe U-Naruto-san.

Uma gota de suor cai na parte de trás de Naruto.

- Bem, vamos trabalhar nisso mais tarde. – Disse o loiro em um sussurro para si mesmo. – Enfim, onde está o chapéu de balde? Preciso falar com ele imediatamente.

- Siga-me, por favor.

Para Naruto parecia que os minutos se estendiam em horas e de horas para anos quando esperava por Urahara Kisuke. O pequeno quarto de espera era contemplado pelo silêncio e alguns sons ruídos vindo do loiro tentando combater o tédio, há poucos minutos Tessai havia aparecido e o saudado com um pouco chá, o que fora aceito de bom grado, segundos de conversa e o mesmo havia voltado para chamar o dono da loja e cá esta o Uzumaki a esperar do outro loiro.

- Eu juro que esse cara só esta me provocando, depois que eu enfiar Zangetsu no local onde o sol não bate dele... – Suas maldições foram interrompidas por um... Miado.

Um miado?

Naruto voltou sua atenção para o ser da origem do estranho som, sua curiosidade foi saciada ao perceber um pequeno gato de pelugem negra e olhos dourados o fitando intensamente a sua frente.

O felino negro avançou no loiro e pulou em seus ombros como se aquele fosse sempre seu lugar.

- Faz um tempo que eu não vi você mais, Yoruichi. – Falou o Uzumaki acariciando o pequeno felino nomeado de Yoruichi, ganhado um ronronar em resposta.

- Você sabe Naruto-kun, o de sempre, passeando por ai entre outras coisas, e como vai você e o Vaizards? – Perguntou estranhamente o felino em um tom de voz masculino.

- Indo bem, Hiyo-chan sempre mal humorada, Kuna sempre entrando no meu quarto, Lisa-chan com suas revistas, Shinji o de sempre, Hachi sendo grande como ele é. Rose ouvindo suas musicas, completamente normal. – Respondeu Naruto casualmente como se falar com um animal fosse algo normal do seu dia a dia.

- Oh? Hiyori ainda continua com o seu... Qual era o mesmo o nome? Tsundere?

- Yeah, ela pode ter o corpo de uma garota de treze anos, mas ela tem uma força brutal. – Gemeu Naruto coçando um caroço fantasma em sua cabeça.

Yoruichi aconchegou-se mais nas curvas do pescoço do ex-ninja bronzeado, fazendo como todo gato qualquer faria, tentando ficar mais perto de seu _dono_.

- Ooooh. Espero não estar atrapalhando nada.

Urahara Kisuke, ex-capitão da décima segunda divisão e também fundador e primeiro presidente do Instituto de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento Shinigami, foi um dos poucos a ajudar tanto os Vaizards quanto o próprio Naruto quando Aizen fez seu movimento que resultou no exilou de todos eles, Kisuke por ser injustamente culpado de teste de Hollowficação e os Vaizards por conterem poderes ocos.

Após o exiliou Kisuke criou uma pequena loja especializada em itens shinigami, junto com seus funcionários, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari e Ururu Tsumugiya trabalham na _Urahara Shop_.

Naruto olhou para o ex-capitão, ele ainda usava a mesma roupa de sempre, o casaco escuro que ostenta um padrão de diamante branco ao longo da metade inferior, com uma camisa e calça verde escuro por baixo, as sandálias de madeira tradicionais, o leque que muitas vezes usa para esconder o rosto e aquele riso cínico que muitas vezes fazia o loiro Uzumaki sentir uma advertência dele, o chapéu de balde escuro verde e branco listrado.

- Ei Geta-boshi, como vai? – Perguntou Naruto com um pequeno sorriso ao rever seu velho amigo.

- Vou indo bem Naruto, também percebo que você está um pouco mais alegre depois _daquilo_. – Disse Kisuke sentando-se do outro lado da sala, não muito longe do Vaizard.

Os olhos do loiro espetado se escureceram ligeiramente, mas deixou de existir no mesmo segundo.

- Yep. Bom, isso tudo aconteceu há um bom, _bom _tempo, mas eu não vim falar sobre isso agora. – Falou Naruto tornando sua cara séria, o que era muito raro e somente era usado.

Yoruichi percebeu o olhar concentrado do loiro e ficou curiosa sobre o que eles estavam falando.

Kisuke vendo o rosto de seu amigo se tornar um sério e que muitas vezes somente dizia uma coisa:

**Sem graças, brincadeiras ou humor.**

- O que você precisa Naruto? – Questionou Urahara para o Uzumaki.

O lugar ficou em horripilante silêncio. A tensão da sala poderia ser até mesmo cortada por uma faca, o menor dos sons poderia ser ouvido. Yoruichi permaneceu em silêncio, nem mesmo _ela_ era imatura o suficiente para tentar falar algo quando Naruto e Kisuke estão em _Modo Sério_, o que era assustador em sua maioria.

- Quero saber que pico de Reiatsu enorme que aconteceu ontem à noite, eu vi _uma_ shinigami passar pela cidade, pelo muito pouco que sei ela é uma Kuchiki. Eu sei que você também sentiu isso Kisuke, aconteceu perto da casa de Isshin, o que você sabe? – Perguntou Naruto olhando diretamente para os olhos acinzentados.

Demorou exatos um minuto para o ex-capitão Urahara Kisuke perceber a pergunta do loiro, quem podia enganar Uzumaki Naruto? Nem mesmo Yamamoto conseguiu tal coisa e muito menos a Gotei 13, ainda era um milagre que o Vaizard não a destruiu completamente até hoje.

- Então você sentiu hein? Não me surpreende suponho eu, mas para sua pergunta, sim, aconteceu algo, digamos _peculiar_ ontem à noite. – Respondeu Kisuke levantando seu leque, cobrindo o sorriso que ameaçava crescer sinistramente.

- Você já ouviu falar de Kurosaki Ichigo?

Yoruichi sorriu com as presas felinas aparecendo, sentindo que muitas coisas interessantes estavam prestes a acontecer.

Naruto sentiu um frio na espinha passar, sentindo que muito aborrecimento viria a partir desse nome.

**Yep, estou dando meu primeiro tiro em uma fic real! BLEH! **

**Tipo, eu devo estar sentindo que muitas coisas estão erradas nesse capítulo 1, mas e por causa que nunca realmente vi Bleach e tals, sei de tudo que sei por causa das fics que leio de NarutoxBleach, então se tiver algo errado me avissem.**

**Bem, devo avisar que sou um ser fissionado em Harém, e desse primeiro capítulo você já deve ter visto algumas integrantes dele. Tipo, eu vou usar pares que nunca realmente foram trabalhos muito ou quase são inexistente, tipo NaruxHiyo ou NaruxLisa.**

**Harém: Hoyori ( XD), Lisa, Kuna, Yoruichi, Ururu(?) e mais quatro por ai.**

**As quatro ou seis ( ainda não decidi) que faltam vocês podem escolher, duh.**

**Como diz meu autor favorito: Nas sabias palavras de Atlas...**

**Review? **


End file.
